<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everlasting by HanaritsuKrizza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685506">Everlasting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza'>HanaritsuKrizza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Some Fluff, Some reference to Arashi's Diary; Voyage Episode 11, Turning Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day I'm really going to kiss you and it's not going to be a fan-service."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everlasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>..</p><p> </p><p>Nino is looking at him. Nino is always looking at him and it makes Ohno feel things.</p><p>He's learned how to differentiate the way Nino looks at him from the way Nino is <em>looking</em> at him. The twenty or so years of being together all the time, sharing the same space for hours, days and weeks and with or without other sets of eyes observing them, have made him accustomed to the weighty and bountiful feeling of Nino's eyes when they are focused on him, and it does wonders to his emotions to an extent that keeps his mind occupied.</p><p>He feels a sense of security, a touch of warmth and affection, some pinches of glee, a scant amount of confusion (why is there a confusion? what is he confused about?), and a huge load of gratitude.</p><p>When Nino is looking at him, he really is looking at him, always willing and ready to watch his back and catch him mid-fall. Sometimes, his words are cold and his remarks are rude, but his eyes on him are warm and his touches are burning. They send tingles all over his body in the same way that cold beer does on an exhausting and long day or a hot cream stew on a cold winter night.</p><p>At times like this, Nino becomes his anchor that stops him from straying too much when he's adrift in the sea of his own brooding. He's there to wake him from his trance and give him an opening to actually contribute to the conversation. He's there to explain Ohno's point further or in a sensible way for other people to understand his words when his tongue fails to decipher what his brain wants to convey. He's also there when Ohno suddenly halts mid-sentence because his train of thoughts end up tangled in a mess and he becomes at loss of what to say next. The unintentionally left out blanks and spaces get filled with great accuracy as if they are simply a continuance of his mind and Ohno feels grateful that Nino seems to memorize how his head works.</p><p>Nino is always like this. He is constant and everlasting and Ohno appreciates it, perpetually and loyally, that he can count on him anytime, but he's so used to it too much that he forgets about the rare times wherein Nino seems to be waiting for something that Ohno still fails to realize. There's this perplexingly wonderful sensation that greatly differs from his other sensations in such a way that captivates and stimulates Ohno's impulses.</p><p>Many people believe he has no desire to satisfy and he's so close to confirming it if not for this tiny flicker of something that he still can't name.</p><p>Today, he gets reminded of it.</p><p>As they fight the weariness and fatigue seeping through their bones amidst the filming of their new music video, all the members have been ushered to a waiting room with furniture not too different from the set they have back in Japan. They've claimed their spots without any conflicts and Ohno melts so easily at the softness and solidity of the leather sofa beneath him.</p><p>He quickly goes into a state of sleeping without actually losing consciousness and fervently releases all the strength from his limbs as he lets his body relax. The concept of being reborn after twenty fulfilling years as a group is more than what they have anticipated. It's like they're back to being juniors again with all these new styles and unacquainted faces to deal with and to Ohno, filming has never been this both tiring and exciting at the same time.</p><p>Beside him, Aiba is mirroring his position as he sleeps soundly, his knee pressing comfortably against Ohno's own. He also vaguely remembers the other members succumbing in a much needed recharging for they still have a long day before wrapping up, and he's quite surprised to sense a presence looming over him as well as a pair of eyes lingering on him.</p><p>He then feels the warmth of Nino's gaze being bestowed upon him, gently caressing and embracing him with familiarity. There's also a spark of something that he's yet to uncover, but this time, it's too thick and heavy it's almost tangible for him not to notice. He's still speculating about it, though.</p><p>"That's rare." Ohno keeps his eyebrows from twitching because of the suddenness of Nino's voice. "What are you worrying about?" he whispers audibly and his tone results a flutter on Ohno's stomach due to the tenderness it vibrates with.</p><p>Nino has the arm of the sofa dipping slightly, probably on how he puts his hand in there to support himself as he leans closer. Ohno doesn't know how short the distance between them has become and he almost startles when something makes contact with his forehead and eyebrows.</p><p>It seems to be Nino's fingertips, he realizes after a while as they glide good naturedly on his skin to smooth out the creases and worrying lines that has formed in there. He feels his eyes relax and his heart gladdens.</p><p>Nino is so caring and so soft to him and Ohno internally beams when the flutters on his stomach spread and blossom beautifully to take over his whole senses and he concludes that it isn't a bad thing.</p><p>When the touches have stopped, Ohno recognizes the heaviness of Nino's gaze on him again.</p><p>Nino is <em>looking</em> at him again.</p><p>"One day I'm really going to kiss you and it's not going to be a fan-service." He hears Nino say and it sends his mind reeling in a mix of shock and thrill.</p><p>As the presence disappears from his space, there's only one thing that remains in Ohno's mind out of those comforting gestures, heart-fluttering sentimentality, and impact-carrying words; He wonders when that one day will be.</p><p>Ohno decides to wait.</p><p>(At the back of his mind, he wonders if Nino will catch him if ever he <em>falls</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>..</p><hr/><p>
  <em>-krizza-</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>